


Не интересен мир без песен (с)

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на джен-фест по заявке "Дин и заколдованная гитара"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не интересен мир без песен (с)

**Author's Note:**

> В фике использованы тексты AC/DC и Deep Purple

Сэм чуть не расплескал кофе на клавиатуру, когда по соседству что-то загремело, обрушилось и посыпалось. Он осторожно отставил кружку в сторону, стряхнул с руки несколько горячих капель и прислушался, склонив набок голову. Грохот стих, сменившись тихим треском чего-то ломающегося и сдавленными проклятиями.

\- Дин? – позвал Сэм. – Это ты там бушуешь?

\- Нет, блин, Кентервильское привидение, - с легкой одышкой отозвался невидимый брат. – Ну разумеется, я.

\- А что ты там делаешь? – поинтересовался Сэм, а потом, подумав, добавил: - И где это «там»?

В стену напротив что-то стукнуло, а потом панель просто выпала, словно подъемный мост, и оттуда вывалился Дин в компании некоторого количества мелкой, явно антикварной мебели.

\- Ух ты. Еще один потайной ход.

\- Угу, - Дин сосредоточенно подрыгал ногой, сбрасывая с ботинка маленькую бронзовую люстру. – Смотри, что я откопал!

«Именно что откопал», - мысленно прокомментировал Сэм, но промолчал.

Дин потрясал в воздухе обшарпанной винтажной гитарой:

\- Вот!

\- Хм. Дин, последним музыкальным инструментом, который я у тебя видел, был игрушечный барабан, - сказать, что Сэм удивился, значило ничего не сказать. – Да и то было это давно и неправда.

\- Робин учила меня играть на гитаре, пока я жил у Сонни, - напомнил Дин. – Давно это было, да, но попробовать стоит.

Он обрушился на диван и извлек из инструмента пару неожиданно мелодичных аккордов. Струны дребезжали, но звук в целом был глубокий и приятный, а акустика в бункере оказалась на редкость подходящей.

\- Надо же, - приятно удивился Дин. – Она даже настроена.

Сэм тоже удивился. Помимо прочего, тому, что Дин с его весьма оригинальным музыкальным слухом способен определить, настроена ли гитара.

\- Дым над водой, пламя до небес, - пропел брат, извлекая из гитары не очень умелые, зато энергичные звуки. – Неплохо.

\- Ладно, ладно, - Сэм снова потянулся за кофе. – Может, потренируешься у себя? Когда наловчишься, устроишь мне концерт. А то отвлекаешь.

\- Нам нужно найти другое место, но швейцарское время истекает, - пропел Дин гитаре и удалился.

Сэм с улыбкой покачал головой.

Он не знал, что это только начало.

*

Рано утром Сэм собрался на пробежку. Он как раз сидел на корточках и завязывал шнурки, когда в поле зрение появились край серого халата и босые ноги брата.

\- Ты чего вскочил? – пробормотал Сэм.

Шнурок на правом кеде не хотел завязываться в упор, а только всё больше запутывался.

\- Эй, мама, посмотри на меня, я на пути к земле обетованной, - пропел Дин, подыгрывая на гитаре.

На гитаре?

\- Господи, чувак, - простонал Сэм, ожесточенно сражаясь со шнурком. – Ты не перестарался с музицированием?

\- Никаких стоп-знаков, эй, мама, посмотри на меня!

\- Дин…

\- ПОСМОТРИ НА МЕНЯ.

Дин буквально проорал последние слова и так дернул струны, что Сэм вздрогнул и вскинул голову. И сразу понял: что-то не так.

Дин выглядел испуганным, глаза у него были бешеные, а уголок рта подергивался. Пальцы до белизны сжимали гитарный гриф.

\- Дин, ты чего?

\- Никаких стоп-знаков, - Дин выразительно потряс гитарой. – Никакого ограничения скорости. Никто меня не затормозит, никто мне не помешает.

\- Ты… - Сэм, забив на шнурок, поднялся. – Не можешь перестать играть?

Но Дин тут же прекратил играть и опустил гитару. Сэм, на всякий случай обернув руки ветровкой, легко отнял инструмент и вскинул бровь:

\- Нет, можешь. Так в чем дело?

Дин показал на рот и энергично помотал головой.

\- Не можешь разговаривать? – уточнил Сэм.

Дин кивнул и отобрал гитару обратно.

\- Меня долго не было, я рад, что я вернулся, да, - пропел он и повторил: - ДА.

\- Я понял. В смысле, без гитары ты не можешь разговаривать, а с гитарой можешь только петь?

На этот раз брат не стал подбирать подходящую строчку, а просто кивнул.

\- Понятненько, - протянул Сэм. – Пойду позвоню Гарту.

Он стянул кеды. Кажется, пробежка откладывалась на неопределенное время.

*

Гарт не стал ограничиваться телефонной консультацией, а приехал сам. Сэм подозревал, впрочем, что ему просто захотелось посмотреть на бункер. И правда, поначалу на залы бункера Гарт смотрел куда больше, чем на Дина, но потом встряхнулся и вытащил из-за пазухи невзрачный на вид амулет из кожаного шнурочка и побитых молью перьев.

\- Эта штука снимет проклятие? – поинтересовался Сэм, подозрительно разглядывая пучок перьев.

\- Нет, - отрезал Гарт. – Но раз в сутки Дин сможет уточнить, про что спел. Если постарается говорить побыстрее.

\- Не вижу особенной пользы, - буркнул Сэм.

\- Ну как же, - обиделся Гарт. – Допустим, сидите вы в кафе, и тут Дин поет тебе: «Ты мне больше не нужна, я не хочу, чтобы ты, детка, топталась около моей двери». Что ты подумаешь?

\- Что он свихнулся, - мигом отозвался Сэм. – Ну, или… Или что он дал отворот поворот очередной девице и решил похвастаться по мере сил.

\- А песня-то называется «Глаз демона», - победно выпалил Гарт. – Дин хотел тебе сказать, что сзади демон подбирается, а ты не понял. Вот демон тебя и укокошит.

Дин захлебнулся беззвучным смехом и хлопнулся на диван, чуть не придавив гитару. Гарт смерил его укоризненным взглядом.

\- Дин знает достаточно песен, в которых демоны упоминаются прямо, - не согласился Сэм. – И вообще, он в таком случае петь не будет, а минимум запустит в демона кофейником. Так что…

Но несмотря на все «так что», от амулета они не отказались.

\- Не стану злоупотреблять гостеприимством, - сказал Гарт на прощание. – Звоните. Буду искать. В конце концов, проклятые музыкальные инструменты – фигня нередкая.

Проводив Гарта, Сэм вооружился бумагой, ручкой и направился в библиотеку.

\- Эй, Джо, - Дин побрел следом. – Давай, скажи мне, куда ты сейчас собираешься бежать?

\- Я не Джо, - автоматически отозвался Сэм.

Брат закатил глаза. Сэм хлопнул себя по лбу:

\- Черт. Я в библиотеку. Буду вести дневник наблюдений, - и на вопросительный взгляд уточнил: - Да, Дин, за тобой. Потому что проклятые пуанты нам попадались, а вот гитара пока еще нет. Надо же оставить заметки грядущим поколениям.

Лицо у Дина стало крайне задумчивым. Сэм догадался, что братец припоминает подходящую песню, чтобы высказать все, что он думает о грядущих поколениях в общем и о заметках о гитаре в частности.

\- Я пристрелю мою леди, - сообщил Дин, прежде чем Сэм успел сбежать.

Сэм завис. Почему-то сразу в голову пришла «Импала», и он понятия не имел, причем уже тут она.

\- По имени Саманта! – злобно (и уже не песней) уточнил Дин.

Так они поняли, что амулет действительно работает.  

~

ДЕЛО О ПРОКЛЯТОЙ ГИТАРЕ (заметки Сэма Винчестера, Хранителя Знаний)

Понедельник.

Дин весь вечер действовал мне на нервы, распевая про пустую бутылку и пустую кровать. Я посоветовал ему найти романтичную женщину, которая несомненно будет в восторге от того, что кавалер общается с ней исключительно серенадами. Не уверен, правда, что существуют романтичные женщины, готовые посчитать серенадами хиты AC/DC и Deep Purple. Мне даже самому стало интересно. Я три часа просидел на сайте знакомств, отыскивая такую даму, а потом оказалось, что у Дина просто кончился запас виски. Обидно.

Вторник.

Дин в ванной пел про рок-н-ролл и высокое напряжение. Я забеспокоился. В смысле, Дин всегда поет в душе, но в сложившейся ситуации слова «высокое напряжение» меня несколько смутили. А вдруг Дин не просто поет, а уронил в воду мой фен? С другой стороны, в таком случае он, наверное, петь бы уже не смог. Надо под каким-то предлогом заглянуть в ванную и проверить, все ли в порядке, потому что Дина мне жалко. И фен тоже.

Среда.

Когда я вчера заглянул-таки в ванную, Дин потратил свои несколько секунд нормальной речи расточительно и нецензурно. Ну и ладно. Сам дурак. Сегодня за ланчем Дин читал какую-то толстую книгу. Пройдя мимо якобы к мойке, я увидел, что это песенник. Так значит, словарного запаса из классического рока Дину уже не хватает? Злорадствую. Но вслух я ничего не сказал, потому что Дин опять потратит свои пару слов, чтоб отправить меня далеко и надолго, а они ему могут для другого пригодиться.

Четверг.

Выудил песенник из мусорной корзины. Выяснилось, что это сборник текстов классического рока. М-да, облом. Очевидно, Дин понял, что знает его наизусть, поэтому и выбросил. Зря я вчера злорадствовал.

Дин пел про вино, женщин и песни. Не могу понять, чего ему не хватает. Явно не песен.

Пятница.

Дин за завтраком спел песню «Высокое напряжение» целиком. Так как током его в это время явно не било, я понял, что ему надоело сидеть на месте и надо развеяться. Охотиться в таком состоянии я ему не разрешил, поэтому весь день мы, как самые отъявленные гражданские, гуляли в парке. Правда, Дин гулял с гитарой в обнимку, поэтому посматривали на нас странно. К счастью, он не пел, а больше налегал на хот-доги и мороженое. Когда мы прикончили по второй порции «Эшби», Дин посмотрел на меня и спел, что мои губы похожи на огонь, прожигающий его душу. Я грешным делом решил, что в его порцию какие-то не те добавки попали, но потом выяснилось, что я перепачкался подтаивающим «Эшби» по самые уши, а в репертуаре Дина не оказалось строчки, типа «Вытри морду, ты весь в мороженом». А амулет мы дома забыли. Быстрее бы проклятие снять, ну правда.

Суббота.

Дин лезет на стены и смотрит на гитару, как на кровного врага. Я, скрепя сердце и скрипя зубами, гитару защищаю. С одной стороны, сам бы ее и сжег, а с другой, Дин тогда вообще издавать звуки перестанет. Мне пришла в голову гениальная идея переписываться (чем я раньше думал?), но какие бы ручки Дин ни пробовал, они не пишут. И карандаши ломаются. И фломастеры высыхают в момент. И даже пальцем на рассыпанной муке писать не получилось. Вот это я понимаю, проклятие.

Воскресенье.

Около полуночи позвонил Гарт и сказал, что нашел информацию про эту гитару. Ее нужно сжечь не позднее, чем через неделю после начала действия проклятия – тогда оно развеется. А если не успеешь, то проклятие уже не снять ничем. Слава богу. Сколько там времени? Блин!!!

Все еще воскресенье… А нет, уже понедельник.

Успели. Правда, гитару полагалось сжигать с какой-то там громовой картошкой (кажется, я про нее читал в одной книжке), но громовой картошки у нас не оказалось, а времени осталось в обрез. Короче, взяли обычную. В конце концов, сошел же когда-то коврик со Спанч-Бобом за мандалу. Гитару сожгли в ванне. Конечно, ванна теперь вся в копоти, зато Дин может нормально общаться да еще печеная картошка на завтрак есть. Сплошная выгода.

~

Дин недоверчиво перечитал последнюю запись:

\- Печеная картошка? И это ты называешь заметками грядущим поколениям?

\- Ну, - Сэм пожал плечами, - это заметки в свободной форме.

\- Из-за твоих заметок грядущие поколения решат, что Хранители Знаний были какими-то дебилами, - фыркнул Дин. – Выкинь их. А еще лучше посоли и сожги.

\- Да ладно, - Сэм ловко выхватил у него листочки и спрятал за пазуху. – Я тут охоту нашел. Как раз на посолить и сжечь, ничего сложного.

И Винчестеры поехали на охоту. В салоне «Импалы» как всегда гремел рок, и Дин привычно барабанил пальцами по рулю.

Но подпевать почему-то не пытался.  


End file.
